Jhin/Abilities
Abilities Jhin's basic attacks utilize ammunition and his cannot be improved. Jhin can attack 4 times before having to for seconds, and every 4th basic attack is a guaranteed that deals % of target's missing health}} as bonus damage. |description2 = Jhin's deal 150% damage and grants 10% movement speed for 2 seconds. |description3 = Additionally, his is increased by X% (+ 1% per 2.5% ) . |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = |additional = }} Jhin throws a cartridge at the target enemy unit, dealing physical damage. Dancing Grenade can bounce up to three additional enemies. |description2 = Each a unit killed causes the subsequent bounce to deal 35% increased damage. |leveling = % AD)}} |leveling2 = % AD)}} % AP)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = |damagetype = |targeting = |spellshield = |additional = }} Enemy champions that have been struck by Jhin's basic attacks or any allied damage, or are inside Captive Audience, are marked for 4 seconds. |description2 = After a delay, Jhin fires a laser in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first champion that it hits, and 65% damage to non-champions along the way. |description3 = Champions marked are and Jhin gains movement speed. |leveling2 = % AD)}} |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 2500 |targeting = |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = }} Whenever Jhin scores a takedown on an enemy champion, he summons a blooming Lotus Trap around their corpse. |description2 = When Lotus Traps bloom, they all units inside for 2 seconds, after which they explode, dealing damage to all enemies. Non-champions take only 65% damage. |description3 = Jhin places a Lotus Trap that arms and stealths for up to 2 minutes after a brief delay. When an enemy steps over a Lotus Trap it blooms and enemies inside for 4 seconds. |description4 = Captive Audience uses stock and Jhin can store up to 2 charges at once. Beauty in Death does not consume charges. |leveling2 = % AD)}} |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |range = |targeting = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = }} Jhin channels and fully assembles his weapon before taking aim in the target direction, all marked units in a huge area and gaining the ability to reactivate Curtain Call up to four times. If cancelled early, Curtain Call's cooldown is reduced by 10% per unused shot. |description2 = Jhin fires a round in the target direction that stops at the first enemy champion hit, dealing physical damage to all units hit and them by 80% for seconds. |description3 = Curtain Call's damage is increased by 2% for every , and the final shot for double damage. |description4 = }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = }} Strategy ;Champion Spotlight ;Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * * * ;Playing Against * * * Tricks * Category:Jhin